Bite My Tongue
by So-Fucked-Up
Summary: Kyle's family life is pretty hard for him. And the same could be said for his school life. Kyle feels as if he has no one to turn to. So he pushes everyone away and pays little or no attention to his friends. Kyle spirals down into depression and turns to something that he thought he would never have to do.(This is going to be a kyman vs. k2 fic Rated M for a reason!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Ehm, well this my first fanfiction and I'm really excited! The title of the fic is from a song called Bite My tongue by You Me at Six. And this isn't a sonfic, I just got inspiration from the song. On to the story!

Pairings: Kyman, K2, and Stendy.

^^South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, not me!^^

 **Chapter One:** **I hate to break it to you, but you're just a lonely star.**

My name is Kyle Brovfloski and I'm a junior attending South Park High. Currently I'm not at school instead, much to my dismay, I'm sitting at a pharmacy waiting for my prescription that my doctor issued me. And no its not for my diabetes or anything that will help better my health. It's a drug that will make me concentrate better, because my mom thinks if I want to go to a high prestige college I need to concentrate more and ditch my friends. I honestly don't want to take any pill to make me focus more. I think I'm doing perfectly fine! But no, not to _her_ she needs me to be perfect so she can brag to other parents on how I'm going to have a very bright future a head of me and what not. And I do love my mom its jus-

"Kyle Broflovski?" The pharmacist called out my name, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I walk over to the counter and the pharmacist hands me the bag of unneeded pills.

"Thank you." I say then walk out to the parking lot, it was snowing lightly like always.

I go over to my car and unlock it. The car that I have is 2008 Toyota Camry and it's black and kinda dirty but eh.

I turn on my car and cranked up the heat, although it was snowing lightly it was still cold. You'd think I'd be able to handle a little snow considering I've lived in south park for quite some time. I open the bag to see if the pharmacist gave me the right pills. The pills that the doctor prescribed were.. Adderall? Isn't adderall used for narcolepsy and ADHD? I don't have neither of those things, my mom probably told the doctor some sorta lie. She's taking this _way_ to far. I glance over to the clock in my car and it was 12:58 am, might as well go to school.

...

I got there just when lunch ended, god damn it I'm hungry. I probably should've stopped by somewhere to pick up something to eat. I parked and got out of my car and locked it. Now I'm feeling a bit nauseous, greaaat. I roll my eyes to myself and once I enter the school there's no one in the halls, class already started. I walk over to my locker and take out my English book and notebook.

I started to head to my English class, but I stopped when I passed by a hall that Kenny was in with some girl. Red maybe? I've heard she liked him for quite awhile. Maybe she's finally gonna confess to him? I don't know nor do I care. I look back straight ahead and start to go to English. Where Kenny should be to. As I started to walk ahead Red runs past me and she's crying. Kenny is looking where she ran off to, and that's where I'm standing. He walks over to where I am.

"Hey Kyle." Kenny smiles his award winning smile for doing _it_ with most of the girls in this school. He stands next to me but he has about 2 or 3 inches on me, so we don't meet eye level. He longed betrayed his orange parka, now he wears whatever sweaters with jeans but I noticed he wears a lot of v neck shirts. He has bed head but it suits him.

"Oh hey Kenny." I look at him and smile back. I haven't changed much. I still wear my green floppy hat and my red curls poke out a bit even though I try my hardest for all of my hair to stay in my hat. I don't wear my orange sweater much. Usually I just wear long-sleeved collared shirts and a knitted vest and a blazer over with kakis and my satchel. According to my mom I have to dress for success, I however don't really care what I look like.

There was a long awkward pause between us, maybe because we haven't talked in awhile. At lunch stan is always with wendy and Kenny hangs out with catman and butters. While I'm in the library studying. So we don't talk much, but Kenny and I have most classes with each other, so we occasionally talk. But even then it's just me nodding or saying little to no sentences.

"So Kyle why aren't you in class?" He asks me, breaking the silence. Eyeing me suspiciously.

"I just got here, I'm heading to class now. And you should to." I started ahead to our class, he followed close behind.

"Wow that's probably the most you ever talked to me for some time." He noticed I guess.

"Mhm.." I nodded, rounding the corner.

"There you go…" He walks next to me, heaving a loud sigh.

I don't say anything, I keep my eyes forward looking on to the hall full of classes and lockers.

"..Did I do something to get you mad or something?" He stops in the middle of the hall. But I keep going, I'm already missing so much of class. God damn it.

"Okay well if you don't say anything then how can I know?" He calls out to me. His voice full sincerity, I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. I'm sorry Kenny, I just need to keep moving.

"Ya know I'm not the only one who misses you. Stan, butters and EVEN cartman noticed you've been acting off latel-" I cut him off slamming the door to the class. Leaving him outside, its not like he was gonna come in anyway.

 **A/N** :That's the end of chapter 1! I'll update soon, I hope you all enjoyed:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hers's my update for you guys, I have decided to update every Friday or every other Friday. I know the two chapters I have done so far are pretty short, sorry for that, but I'll make the chapters longer starting with chapter 3. Thanks for reading!

Pairings: Kyman, K2 and Stendy

^^South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, not me!^^

 **Chapter Two: I try to bring you down but a level isn't good enough.**

I take a seat up front where no one ever sits. They all prefer the back. It's better for me I can concentrate better this way. I start to listen to Mr. Garrison lecture on about classic literature. As I began to take notes I feel a small piece of paper hit the back of my neck, I glance down to where it fell. I'm debating whether or not to read it. It could be from Stan who I have this class with or it could be from Cartman who also has this class. But Cartman hasn't bothered me at all lately which is strange, it's great for me though. I decide to pick it up and read it. You know what they say curiosity killed the cat.

It was indeed from Stan, I could tell from the writing.

'Hey dude where were you at lunch?'

I turn around and glance over to him and he's avoiding my gaze. Now he decides to care, why does it matter where I was anyway..

' I had to be somewhere.. why?' I turn and throw it at his desk. I'm glad no one noticed, they're all either asleep or on their phones. But I felt a pair of eyes on me but they weren't Stan's. I decided to ignore it.

He throws it back at me. 'Because remember we were gonna all hang out and decide what to do together for the weekend'

Oh yeah I vaguely remember that conversation. We talked on the phone about it I think.. The reason why I remember such a phone call was because Stan never calls me anymore, he used to, but he stopped so I was pretty surprised. And he's only wanting to hang out with all of us because Wendy will be out of town for some sorta college fair. Not that he told me that I just figured. I scribble my response and throw it back.

'Oh yeah sorry I forgot about that. Plus I have things to do over the weekend anyway you guys go ahead.'

I feel his eyes on the back of me, and I could feel he isn't happy.. at all. Then the little piece of paper lands in front of me.

'Kyle what's up with you lately? It's like you're here but not. Get me?'

Lately?! It seems like I'm not the only one who hasn't been paying attention to everything around me. But silly me for thinking he would notice me. He has been indulging himself in his lovey dovey world which only belonged to him and Wendy. I've been like this for a good year now! It was when I was a sophomore my mom started with her relentless tormenting for me to get better grades. And he hadn't noticed.

I feel my blood boiling and I clench my hand into a fist. My nails digging into my palm, causing a little blood to appear. I glance down at the little piece of paper and I look back at Stan and he has a gentle smile plastered on his face. I can't stay mad at him although I want to. But I just can't resist him and his gentle smile.

Breathe. In and out. I sucked up all the blood from hand and no more appeared.

'I have no clue as to what you're talking about Stan. I'm the same me.' I throw it back. Maybe playing dumb could be the way.

I know what you're thinking why do I hate Wendy so much and blah, blah, blah. I don't. She's the sweetest girl I've met. Well.. I do hate her a smidge because she did steal away my best friend! But I think it was inevitable for us to drift away. I mean he's on the football team, starring quarter-back if I might add. While, I'm just a nerd who doesn't really matter to this school. I think Wendy was the tipping point of it all. Us drifting away. I can see why Stan likes her though, she's smart, funny, and really nice. She's also cheer captain. I frown to myself. Why am I so useless?

I begin to write some notes, then a little piece of paper is flicked my way.

I open it, but quickly notice the sloppy writing. Stan is not the one who wrote this to me. I begin to read it.

'Hey jewrat I need the homework for math so gimme it' Of fucking course, it was absurd for me to think that he would leave me alone.

I take breath and I could slowly feel my anger come back. I write what needs to be written and throw it back.

'Fuck you fatass do it yourself' I look back at him and he has this chesire cat like smile. I look forward again. He's not that fat anymore, like, Stan he's also on the football team. Surprising I know. He's mostly muscle but there's some slivers of fat on him.

'You'd like that _kahl_ wouldn't you for me to fuck you. Well I'm not a _fag_ like you _kahl_ so no.'

I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Why the fuck would he say or think something so vulgar. And the part about me being gay… it's partially true. I swing both ways, if you know what I mean. But I hadn't told anyone about my sexual orientation. Why would I need to? It's my business. I was about to scribble my response but it never came because the bell rang and class ended.

I packed up my stuff and left the class. I was the last one out all the others ran out of class like their lives depended on it. As I walk out of class I was greeted by Stan..

"Hey dude." He smiles and begins walking.

"Uh..h-hi?" I was sincerely confused. He never walks with me. He's always with Wendy or one of his football player friends.

There was this awkward silence between us and it was fairly uncomfortable. I was heading to my locker while he followed close behind.

"So about the weekend.." He trailed off.

"Um yeah well I have to study for a upcoming test so I can't really go." I lied. I didn't have anything to do. I just wasn't interested although I do miss them but I just can't.

"Oh c'mon dude, please we all want you to go! It'll be super fun!" He pleaded, honestly it was nice to have his attention on me. I missed it.

"O-okay fine." I reached my locker and spun the dial on the lock.

"Yessss! We'll be going to the next town over, they opened a new arcade! I'll text you more of the plans later. See ya'" He waved to me good-bye and headed the opposite direction.

I opened my locker and took out stuff from my it and put some things in. I have study hall, as my last class for the day. I close my locker but was soon met with hazel eyes, and a chesire cat smile. Cartman. I started for the library but he followed, we walked arms length apart.

"So you _are_ going jew?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah and I-uh presume y-you are to." I look over to him and he's looking at me intently.

If you're wondering I developed a little stutter because I've become so shy around people and that included my "friends". Hard to believe, I know. But I don't stutter when my mind is occupied with something else. Like how I talked with Kenny earlier, I didn't stutter because I was so focused on getting to class.

"Sure am. It's not like I want to hang out with you douchebags though. I'm only going to check out the arcade. I wanna see if it su-"

"Aye I am not a douche." A voice from behind called out. A voice I hadn't heard to long ago. Cartman and I turn to see none other than Kenny. Cartman grumbles something and walks on, as do I. Side by side with cartman, and some how my hand brushed up against his inner thigh. I look up to cartman to see a shocked face, his eyes even show a glint of excitment? No that can't be it. But I feel heat rise up to my cheeks, am I blushing? No way! Why the fuck am I blushing, I move far away as possible from cartman so he won't be able to see. I try to keep the blush down, and I was able to. I started to speed walk away from him, and I glance over to him and he has this weird distraught face with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

Kenny quickly caught up to us and he looks confused. I'm in the front, he's in the middle and cartman is lagging in the back.

"So Kyle, you are going then?" He asked catching up with me.

"oh um yeah I-I a-am" I say and he smiles.

"Really? I didn't really expect you to. Looks like I owe tubby over there some money." I see something hit Kenny on his head, it was only a pencil though. Kenny snickers and cartman yells something at him.

"Shut the fuck up poor boy! I am not fucking tubby."

Cartman caught up to us and starts insulting Kenny and Kenny does the same. I smile to myself. So this what I've been missing out on huh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I was gonna update sooner but stuff happened. Sorry about that.

Pairings: Kyman, K2 and Stendy

^^South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, not me!^^

 **Chapter3:** **You always do as you please so I'm gonna follow suit..**

The week seemed to go by so fast, maybe it's because I've been kind of dreading today. Today's Saturday, and later I'll be going out... with my long time friends. Although I honestly rather be at home doing nothing. I've been trying to find some kind of common ground but nothing comes to mind. Well I suppose it'll be good for me to reconnect with them, but I'm not the same kid from before.

…

'Hey we're outside waiting on you' Stan's text read, I nodded and as I was heading out the door my mom called out to me.

"Have a nice time studying bubbe!" She looked down from the stairs and smiled.

"Okay, I won't be home too late." I grabbed my satchel and went out the door. I told her I would be at a study group today and she allowed me to go. I shook my head to myself and saw a 2010 Mazda, it was Stan's his parents got it for him for his 16th birthday.

I noticed cartman sitting upfront with Stan. Usually that would have been me but not anymore I guess so I open the back seat door, and I get in. I close the door and put my seatbelt on.

"Ready?" Stan asked, he's driving us. I hope he doesn't kill us, Stan can be a pretty reckless driver.

"Y-yeah." I nodded and he drove off quickly. I think the drive won't take long. 30 minutes tops. I feel someone's eyes on me and it's uncomfortable. I turn to my left and it's Kenny. I notice that he isn't wearing his seat-belt, and by no means am I gonna let him get Stan into trouble. Plus he can die, that's why they made seat belts so people won't die. Although he's pretty prone to dying but it hasn't happened in a while.

"Y-you know you s-should probably p-put on your seat b-belt...it's there for your own s-safety." I say matter-of-factly. He looks at me with this smug look on his face.

"You know I don't do safety, it's fun to take risks." He quirks his eye brow.

"I didn't know n-not putting on your seat belt was such a b-big risk." I scoff.

"Well for _me_ it is. Of all people you should know." He's got a point there. With all of his freaky deaths throughout our childhood. But I don't want to argue with him, not now.

I roll my eyes and lean against the car door, I hear him huff. But I keep my eyes on the scenery passing us by.

Looking out the window I see a mess of trees covered in snow. It snows constantly here it's almost nonstop. That's another reason why I wanna go far away for here. The snow muffles everything around it, so nothing can be heard, it's like we don't exist. The snow makes it almost impossible for us to be heard I mean I know that we're little specks in the universe but being here makes it worse because now you're a speck in this stupid world, in this country, and in this state. We drive by the 'South Park' sign. I'll be leaving this shitty mountain town as soon as I can so it won't be the last time I see the sign… it's a reassuring thought.

I start to close my eyes, I'm feeling pretty tired but I don't know why, maybe because the scenery outside of the window is so calming. But as soon as my eyes close shut I feel a hand creep up against my satchel, which was on my lap. I have a no touching policy. My eyes snap back open and Kenny is trying to open my satchel. Is he trying to steal from me? I don't really have anything other than my meds, money, my notebook and a few pencils. I watch him try to open it but to no avail. He doesn't notice me glaring at him, I was about to say something but Stan went over a speed bump a bit too fast and BAM. Kenny falls on top of me all his weight on me, I was being crushed.

"G-get off!" I try to breathe but this body on top of me won't allow it. I try to push him off but he's to freaking heavy, probably from all the muscle he has on him.

He pulls himself up, but not fully to where he's sitting. Instead he hovers over me. His icy blue eyes piercing through my ugly green ones. "You know Kyle you're actually pretty cute." We stay like that for a good minute I think, I feel heat creep up to my face. Oh god I'm blushing! But I push him off so he wouldn't see my face.

"Y-yeah whatever." I say and turn my head towards the window. Looking back at the beautiful scenery. I know that Kenny will do just about anybody, yeah he's bi. I think he only wants a fuck so that's why he's bi. Because for relationships it was only ever girls, never guys. I've only heard that he has sex with both. But he's never gone out with a guy before. He didn't tell us he was bi we just found out and that was the end of it. But he's never tried flirting with me or anyone in our group so this was weird.

Any who, I'm surprised that cartman didn't say anything to us, he'd probably spout some nonsense of us gaying out or some shit. From my window I see he's looking out the window to, listening to his music. I noticed the little white wire trailing up to his ear. He didn't hear us, he probably forgot we even were here. He looks so into his music, most likely daydreaming of torture for his victims. A shiver goes up my spine. Stan hadn't noticed either he has his headphones on too. But instead of daydreaming he's concentrated on the road. Concentration…? Hmm oh yeah that remains me I need to take those stupid unneeded pills. I would take them now but there are two problems. One being them, them as in Stan, Kenny, and cartman. Stan would only worry, cartman would probably use them against me and Kenny would probably steal them and sell them. Two being... I don't have water I'll just have to buy a water bottle once we get to the arcade.

…

We're here. Greaaat. I roll my eyes to myself, I got out of the car and waited for the others to proceed. Once we all got out we headed towards the arcade. Stan and I in front while Kenny and Cartman followed behind.

"Why did you bring your purse, Jew?" Cartman said from behind. He sounded so unenthusiastic, almost like he was bored.

"C-cause I can. And it's not a p-purse.'" I say from behind my shoulder, I glance at him and he only shrugs from my response.

We meet the entrance doors, and Stan swiftly opens it for us and holds it till' we all are in. I notice that this place is huge, it has an upstairs and downstairs. I look ahead and I spot a food court. Water.

"You don't have to hold the door for me I'm not a chick like the Jew." Cartman walks past us, heading his own way.

"I was only trying to be nice. And where are you going?" Stan says walking towards cartman.

"I wanna check this place out, I don't wanna be seen with you fags." He turns a corner and disappears.

"Wait up, fatass." Stan calls out to him and follows were he disappeared to. Now Stan is gone to. Kenny and I are left still standing around.

I start walking towards food court, not saying a word to Kenny. But he follows.

"Kyle you're hungry?" He asks noticing were I wanna go.

" No but-…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was I pulled in other direction.

"If you're not hungry then we don't need to go to the food court. Instead let play games!" He eyes shimmered at the last part, he reminded me of a child. I only smiled.

"..Okay f-fine. What w-would you l-like to d-do?" I asked.

"Mmm..let's see…" He scanned the place for a decent game to play. Then his eyes caught something.

"… Why not Skee Ball?" He motioned to the abandoned lanes.

I shrugged "Sure w-why not, but first let me go get some game coins." He nodded and went to the game indicating he'd be there when I get back. I left to look for a machine that would change my 5 bucks to coins. I soon found one and headed toward where I left Kenny. I had all the coins in my pants pocket.

"I've got s-some coins." I pulled out a handful and there was pure joy and excitement lit in his blue eyes.

"Fuck yeah! Would you, like to be in a little competition with me?" He asked arching his brow, with a Cheshire cat like smile plastered on his face.

"…O-okay sure, w-what does the winner get?" I asked.

His Cheshire cat smile grew wider, if that was possible. I was starting to get a weird feeling in my stomach. "The winner can make the loser do whatever he wants for a week including during school." Whatever I wanted? That's interesting, Kenny McCormick wrapped around my finger. Doing my biding for a whole week, this is gonna be fun.

"Okay sure. I'll take you on McCormick." All uneasiness from my voice was replaced by confidence. Kenny looked taken aback by my sudden confidence, but there was this dark look in his eye that I hadn't seen before.

"Alright brofloski you're on." I tossed him a quarter and we took our lanes.

"Ready. 1, 2, 3 GO!" We both said in unison and the game commenced.

…

"You gotta buy me some food." Kenny's grin was from ear to ear.

"Yeah yeah I know geez." I mumble. So as it turns out Kenny is better than me at skee ball and he won. Just my luck, right? As his first request of me he wanted something to eat and so now I gotta buy him food.

As we head to food court I remembered my pills that I needed to take, although I should really use them for studying, but it's been so routinely that I take them when I don't need to study.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked in a monotonous voice.

His eyes skimmed around the food court, the food court had subway, and panda express, pizza hut and others. But I think those were Kenny's top three picks.

"Umm well I haven't had Chinese in a while so I think I'll have panda express, what about you?" He asked, already walking to the entrance doors for panda.

"I'm not hungry." He held the door open for me to enter and I entered. Then he ordered and got his food. I got my water. We sat down in silence.

It was an unnerving silence, which I did not welcome. But Ken seemed content, slurping his noodles and just stuffing his face with orange chicken. Breathe. I need my pills.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I got up and heard a muffled 'okay'. I left to go look for the bathroom but as I was looking I heard Stan's voice. I followed his voice and I found that he was trying to talk to cartman. But cartman paid no attention to him because he was playing a game. I hid myself behind a pac-man game console so I wouldn't be seen, I don't know why I decided to hide myself I just did.

"Cartman c'mon dude! Don't you want to help Kyle?! That's why you came, right! To help Kyle!" Stan was frustrated I could tell easily. But why are they talking about me?

"Ugh as I said once and I'll say it again I only came to check this place out! Not to help that _faggy jewrat_! If he wants to lead a _self_ - _destructive_ _path_ then so be it! Why should we worry? He obviously doesn't _want_ us to! So why even bother he's just being an _annoying_ _gaywad_. That's the only thing to it." Cartman looked away from his game and glared into Stan's eyes. His brown orbs were filled with disgust, anger, and sorrow. Stan looked hurt but showed determination.

I couldn't breathe. Everything was slowing down, my hands where shaking. I left my hiding spot and headed towards the exit. I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I couldn't cry. No. I didn't want to not now at least but I couldn't help myself. The tears streamed down my face, it felt never ending. I felt a few pair of eyes on me but of course they didn't bother to help. Why would they? As I was heading towards the exit my eyes caught the bathroom sign. I went to it and there was the bathroom. I opened the door and no one was there. I took out the pills and held the water bottle in my hands.

No one needs me here. I'm just nothing but a burden to everyone around me. What's the point anyway? Life is so dumb, the whole concept of us being alive is a lie. We only breathe but that doesn't make us alive. What makes us alive is happiness, joy, and love. I don't have none of those. So I'm not alive. Just end it all. Then I'll be happier. Everyone will be happier. I tried to dump a hand full of pills on my hand but my hand was shaking so much that the pills ended on the floor. Breathe. I got a hand full,held them near my mouth and cried even more. As I was about to swallow my death the door burst opened. There stood Kenny, huffing and puffing. His eyes on mine. His eyes widen as he noticed what I was about to do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! More kyman will come!

Pairings: Kyman, K2 and Stendy

^^South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, not me!^^

 **And take a seat and watch you fall apart (watch you fall apart).**

Kenny's eyes were wide open, as were mine. He looked at me with tears still streaming down my face; he then looked at my hand which still had some if not all the pills. My shaking had stopped.

I looked to my hand that had the pills, then back at Kenny, then I looked to a stall. His eyes turned to slits, realizing what I was about to do next. He came running after me, and I went into a stall locking it and leaning against it. I slide down the door and sit.

"Kyle open the door! If you hurt yourself I swear to god!" He yelled while banging on the stall door. I looked down on the floor outside of the stall and there was some pills spread all over.

"You swear to something that doesn't exist!" I yell back at him. I stopped believing in god for a while now. Well actually I do believe in him but I hate him. But I figure if I told people that I just didn't believe in him, then they wouldn't ask so many questions as to why I hate him.

"That's beside the fucking point! Come out and I'll help you." He said the beginning like he was annoyed but the last part his voice was gentle and careful.

"No! Leave me alone! You all will be happier if I died." I yelled out, my tears drying. I only could feel my anger boiling over the edge. It felt like the anger and hatred was seeping through every inch of me.

"That's not true and you know it! What makes you think that? And especially at a time like this, when you're out with your friends and having a good time." He tried reasoning with me, his voice was shaky and he stopped banging on the door.

"Did you only come because you feel bad for me? Is that it? You don't really want to be close to me, not like when we were kids. You probably only came cause Stan begged you to. This was a pity party, right? My pity party. That no one wanted to attend. _**Not**_. _**Even**_. _**You**_." I whispered out, anger seeping through my words. I wanted to hurt someone, I wanted to myself most of all though.

He sighed and slid down the door and sat, his back to the stall door. "Look Kyle we only want to help you. You obviously aren't doing okay mentally and physically. We care about you. I care about you. And yes Stan asked me to come but I wasn't forced into it I came because I wanted to! I want you to know that I'll be here for you!" His voice was soft and caring. I've rarely heard his voice like that and never has it been directed to any of his friends.

"Pff you care?! Then why did do I feel like this? Why do I feel so...so...shitty? I wouldn't feel like this if there was someone who genuinely cared! If there was someone that I can rely on then I'll run straight head. The funny thing is I actually thought for the longest time that I had someone like that. I thought it was Stan. But I was wrong he left me without so much as a word. It hurt a lot. He chose Wendy over me. The one I trusted the most pushed me far away. I don't want that to happen again. Never. " Tears started to trickle down my face once more. Fuck it all. I don't deserve this dumbass life. I opened my mouth wide and swallowed all the pills. I gagged because it was hard to swallow them all at once.

"I'm not Stan though! I won't hurt you-"

Kenny was cut off buy the bathroom door being flung open. I didn't care who it was, but then I heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Kenny! So this is where you were. Cartman and I have been looking all over for you and… Kyle. Where's Kyle?" It was Stan's voice, then I heard footsteps entering inside and the door being closed.

His voice was soon followed by the person I detested the most. "Yeah where is the Jew fag. He had me and Stan going around looking for him, he almost got us kicked out of here. No thanks to Stan for running around and yelling out his name." Cartman sounded so annoyed.

My vision started to fade; I felt my body swing back and forth. I hugged myself, and I started to shake. Then it all turned black.

...Kenny's P.O.V...

I started to fidget around with the end of my sweater. Looking to the floor noticing the shit load of pills scattered around, I quickly look to both of them. Should I tell them? I mean does Kyle want them to know? I start to panic, and I start to say random shit.

"No I haven't seen Kyle. Uhm have you tried the go-kart game that's by the Dance Dance 1000? It's pretty fun." I try my hardest to change the subject and make them leave. Kyle's gone deathly quiet. Is it because he doesn't want them to know he's here…or... did he take those pills.

Cartman circles me. Looks me from head to toe. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze. The bastard is trying to read me; he tends to pull that kind of bullshit a lot. I just need act normal and most importantly I need to stay calm.

"Like what you're seeing?" I smirk to try and convince him to leave.

He stops circling me and walks around the bathroom looking all around the floor, but says nothing. He looks at each individual stall up and down .Then he lands in front of Kyle's door. Kyle just had to sit on floor. His legs are obviously showing and his hat is on the floor. Cartman then looks at me. One of his eye brows arched.

"Kahlll~." He kicks the door and it moves around but it doesn't open. There's no answer from Kyle.

"Kahl I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't come out. Well I'm gonna kick your ass anyway since you had me and Stan go around looking for your dumbass. But if you save me some time and open this door... just maybe I'll go easy on you."

"…" No answer. Why isn't he answering? Did he seriously take those pills?

"Aye jew fag I talking to you-" Before the fatass can say anymore, I push him out of the way and pound on Kyle's door.

"Kyle buddy, you seriously didn't-" I froze. We all did. Kyle's legs started to shake and move all around.

I look towards Stan and then at cartman, and they look confused. I go to the stall next to Kyle's and jump on the toilet seat I look over into his stall, he's seizing.

"Shit." I whisper to myself. I then I hop into his stall. My adrenaline is pumping, I don't know what to do so I drop to my knees and try and hold him still. But it's not working. I'm just making it worse, tears start to well up. I lean over him and unhook the door and I push it open. I yell "Call 911!" I see Stan's horrified face and cartman's face is bewildered.

"Do you want him to fucking die?!" I yell again. Stan quickly pulls out his cell and dials. Cartman comes over and comes down to me and Kyle. His bewildered face is gone, now he looks calm and collected.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I don't trust him. Especially when it comes to Kyle. He pushes me away and says nothing.

"Hey what are you doing? I'm trying to help him!" I try and hold Kyle down again.

"You're only gonna hurt him more. Move so I can turn him over so then he won't hurt himself because of his seizure..." He pushes me away again and this time I stay away.

I watch him turn Kyle over on his side and he rests Kyle's head on his lap.

Then I hear the ambulance sirens, Stan runs outside and they come charging in. They also wheel in a gurney. They then place Kyle onto to it.

"Do any of you boys know how long the seizure has been?" One of the E. M. T's asked. But I didn't know and I don't think Stan did either.

"It's been 65 or so seconds." Cartman informs them.

Okay we're taking him to the hospital. They wheel Kyle and we follow close behind. We all exit the arcade with everyone's eyes on us and on the E.M.T's and kyle. Once we were out of the arcade we look at each other with blank stares.

A/N:Thanks for reading and please review!:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I lost my flash drive and that's where I had this chapter. And the chapter was completely finished I just had to publish it but as you know I lost my flash drive. So I had to start all over. But here it is now! Thanks for those who reviewed! It's very much appreciated! And to RA99 I'm so sorry you feel that way. I truly hope you feel better!

Pairings: Kyman, K2, Stendy

^^South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, not me^^

' **Cause in the end, who are you without me?**

…Kenny's P.O.V….

The car ride to the hospital was quiet .No one said a word. But once we got the hospital and entered the place everyone was frantic. They were all over Kyle, saying all kinds of medical shit. This was all happening in the waiting room, so I guess they just got here like us. They wheeled him off to this room, we tried to follow. Me being the lead, Stan and cartman were close behind. I tried getting through but….

"No sorry sir, it's only medical personal are allowed in. Once your friend is in a stable condition then your friends and you are allowed in. Till then you need to wait in the waiting room." The doctor said to us. He then left behind Kyle's door.

We walked back to the waiting room, still with Stan and Cartman close behind. And still nothing but silence between the three of us. Until Stan decided to speak up.

"Why...W-why the fuck did you let him...take those, Kenny?!" Stan yelled from behind me. I turned around to tell him he was being a fucking idiot. But once I turned around to face him I was met with a fist. Right in the face too. He hit so hard that I fell back; flat on my ass.

I wiped the trickling blood from my nose. I looked up at him and I was so ready to jump on him and beat the shit outta him, but I didn't. I don't wanna wreck our friendship, Stan's a good guy. He's always been nice to me, but it was different for Kyle.

"Ow man what the fuck?" I tried holding my nose so the bleeding would stop. It didn't help much; all it did was stain my sweater with blood.

"What the fuck did you do to Kyle?! Why in the hell would you let him try and kill himself?! He could've died because of you! You're lucky that we were there!" He screeched.

This asshole thinks I'M the one who could've killed Kyle?!This is his entire fault! He did this to Kyle. He made him feel like shit! Fuck friendship, I don't need to take shit from him. He should've known better too. I'm the notorious _kennyfuckinmccormick._ I'll kick his ass for Kyle and most importantly for me.

I pushed myself off the floor and I dropped my hands from my nose. And socked the shit out of him. My blood was making a mess everywhere

"ME?! You're the one who fucked with Kyles head! He thought you'd always be there! And you weren't! You chose your fucking hoe over you own god damn best friend! _He did this because of you_! You were the cause; I was just the side effect." I stood tall and he got back up. I'll take that as 'let's fight'.

He came at me with another swing; to the face I thought. But he actually hit me in the stomach. Lucky shot. I made a quick recovery and kneed him in the stomach several times. He was recovering to slow so I round housed his ass. He fell and I pounced on him and started to pound on him. Punch after punch. But he also got in a few good punches. We were stopped by security. They pulled us apart from each other, and they didn't say a word. But they were dragging us to the exit to kick us out. I don't want to be kicked out! I need to be there for Kyle when he wakes up!

Before I could say anything Stan said, "Excuse me, um security guard. I _really_ need to stay here. I have a friend who's here and I want him to see me when he first wakes up. We are really sorry that we didn't behave right. Please just let us stay."

"Dido to that." I nodded.

The security guards looked at each other. And nodded to each other. "We'll permit you to stay but you have to be far away from each other." They let us go. We walked back to the waiting, as we did a nurse came up to me and said, "Hello sir, a security guard told me that you need to be looked because of your injuries. Please follow me." She led the way to room. But it didn't have door. It had curtains. I guess the rooms are for serious patients? I don't know but that's what I think.

"Please take a seat on the bed."

"Okay." I did what she told me to. The bed was pretty comfortable.

"Okay hun I'm going to check your nose first. Alright?" She had a soft quiet voice. She was pretty young too.

"Sure." I said. Then she touched my nose to see if it was broken. I've been in a lot of fights so I've broken my nose quite a few times. I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken. I mean Stan is in the football team, so he has the strength to do it.

"Sorry but your nose is indeed broken. We are going to have to reposition it. What's your name sir?" She asked as she got her clip board ready to write.

"Kenny…Kenny McCormick."

"I'm going to check your other injuries. Okay?"

"Okay." She inspected all the bruises I got and a couple of scratches. She jotted things down and fixed up all the scratches.

"Your other injuries are only minor. I'm going to do the doctor for that broken nose you have Okay? Wait here please." She said than left.

There was a crack between the curtains so I could see outside and I see none other than cartman. The wired thing is when me and Stan got into our fight he didn't record it or anything. I would think he would record to sell it to people at our school so he could make a quick buck. But no. He didn't. I didn't even see him around when Stan and I were fighting. Weird.

The doctor came back in the room. "Hello there Mr. McCormick. I hear you have a broken nose. Correct?"

"Oh uh yeah sir. It doesn't hurt all that much though." I said to him and he nodded and jotted things down on his clipboard.

"Okay, although you're not in pain. I would like to give you an anesthetic just to be sure."

"You're the boss."

The nurse came in with a shot and poked me with it. On my nose. And like three minutes later I didn't feel shit in my nose area.

"Okay ready?" The doctor said.

"As ready as you are Doc."

And with that he added pressure to my nose and that was it. He got my nose back into place.

"Now Mr. McCormick don't hurt your nose anymore. It'll take a few days to heal. Just get plenty of rest and you should be fine." The doctor smiled.

"Okay thanks." I hopped off the bed and left straight ahead to where cartman was.

I sat next him, and he was staring at Kyle's door. Just a blank expression. But he broke the silence.

"You fucked him up, huh." He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah. It's what he gets for saying all that stupid shit." I told him.

"You know kinny if Stan hadn't punched the fuck out of you, I would've." He said with a straight face.

I roll my eyes, "I didn't know you cared so much for Kyle."

"I-I don't! Who in the hell would care for that stupid Jew?! Other than his boyfriend of course!" He got all defensive and turned away.

"I d-" I was about to say but was interrupted.

"Look here comes the Jews boyfriend now." He looks at me then to Stan.

"Hey." He says. He sits on the other side of cartman. Good.

The nurse comes over holding her clipboard. She stands in front of us and smiles.

"Hello boys. You guys are Kyle brofloski's friends, right?" She questions.

"Yeah. We are." I say.

"Okay can I ask you guys a few questions?"

"Sure." Stan chirps in.

"Okay. Do you know if your friend is suffering from depression?"

"Well no shit. That's why he tried killing himself." Cartman spat.

"O-oh yes of course. Also do you boys know what he took?"

"He took Adderall." Cartman says.

"Do you know if he had ADHD?"

"No he doesn't, so I don't know why he's taking those." Cartman scoffed. And turned away.

"Okay and lastly do you know his parents phone number? We don't have his parents' phone numbers on record so if you don't mind calling them and letting them know he's here." She informed.

"Sure. I'll call his parents." Stan said and she left.

Stan pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey…yeah sorry Wendy, it's just-"

"What the fuck dude?!" I yell at him and grab his phone.

"Kenny what the hell?!"Stan yelled back while trying to get his phone back.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Cartman shouts and snatched the phone away from me and hung up on Wendy.

"Stan no one gives a shit about your hippie ass girlfriend! Call the Jew's god damn parents you fucking asshole!" Cartman shoves Stan's phone back to him.

"Okay okay shit." Stan says and walks away.

I over hear him talking to Kyles's mom. I heard her shouting a lot. Stan hangs up after telling what happened and he comes back over to us.

"His family is on their way." Stan tells us.

The doctor comes up to us and says, "Hello boys, your friend is in a stable condition but he's sleeping so the nurse will let you in when he wakes up." He then walks away.

"I'm going out for a walk. Call me when Kyle wakes up." I tell the two.

"Not a chance." Stan scoffs.

"Cartman?" I ask if he'll do it.

"Yeah yeah sure whatever."

I walk toward the exit but as I do behind me there is commotion going on. I look back and the nurses and doctors rush into Kyle's room. I panic and go back to where Stan and Cartman were.

"W-what's going on?" I ask. I look over to Stan and it looks like he's close to tears. I look to cartman and he looks the same as ever.

The doctor rushes over to us and says, "Your friend isn't doing so well. He...He isn't breathing."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
